T20
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Progen |related = Turismo R |price = $2,200,000 (Legendary Motorsport) }} The Progen T20 is a two-door hypercar introduced in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Overall, the T20's main body design is almost identical to the McLaren P1, including the curvature of the hood as well as the rear lights, guards, fascia and spoiler; however the headlamps and front bumper are more reminiscent of the McLaren 12C. The car features a modification adding large intake on the hood, intakes on the roof, and splitters on the front and sides. A large carbon-fibre composites as a grille at the front of the vehicle. The hood resembles that of a Tushek 600, as well as the side intakes and front grille area. The headlight arrangement and positioning is also similar to that of the TS600s, whereas the headlight's design are similar to those found on the Falcon F7. The rear is mostly similar to the P1, but the rear exhaust and the rear diffuser are similar to the Ferrari 488 GTB. The car is the first vehicle in the series to have butterfly doors and a functional mechanical spoiler, which automatically raises at approximately 40 mph and has different modes for driving, braking, and idling. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The T20 has impressive acceleration, and a very good top speed. The car's nippy handling helps it smoothly transition from lane to lane on highways, but poses as a threat in busy traffic, since the handling can be unresponsive from time to time. The vehicle's spoiler will raise when the vehicle is traveling at approximately 40 mph, and tilt on its axis to improve downforce over the rear axle and improve aerodynamic flow. Under braking, the spoiler will tilt forwards and down, increasing the surface area hit by airflow, thus acting as an air brake and slowing the car down quicker. The car's engine appears to be a powerful, high revolution V8, similar to the real-life McLaren P1. An aluminium cover surrounds the engine, to conduct heat, which would normally be a potential threat with an engine so close to the cover. A glass cover is placed directly above the engine's manifolds. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, Reaper, and FMJ. However, the exhausts of this model are not extended as far since this car's rear clam is not hinged. Braking is very responsive due to the fitted spoiler, and the car's AWD layout helps the car pick-up speed after stopping, in almost an instant. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = T20-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2.jpg|A promotional screenshot for vehicle's release in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC. ProgenT20-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. T20-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. T20_GTAVpc_SpolierBrakes.jpg|Active spoiler under braking. T20-GTAV-SteeringWheel-TextureError.jpg|The steering wheel texture on PS3/Xbox360 version. T20-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The T20 on Rockstar Games Social Club. T20-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The T20 on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found in any of the three protagonist's garages. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $2,200,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $2,200,000. Trivia * The default radio station of the T20 is Non-Stop-Pop FM. * The T20's name is likely a parody of the P1's, while also referencing the English alphabet, as "T" is the 20th letter. ** It could also be parodying the Tushek TS600, which also contains a "T" and a number. *It is possible to make some vehicles, such as the Dundreary Landstalker, flip over when hit at high speeds by the T20 due to its low suspension and wedge-shaped front fascia. The same occurs with the Cheetah and the Turismo R. * There is an LED F1-style brake tail light on this vehicle, but it is non-functional. ** When the windows on the T20 are tinted, the F1-style brake light is automatically 'Limo' tinted. A similar effect can also be seen on the headlights of the Furore GT. * The spoiler can break if the rear of the T20 is damaged enough. When broken, it will not raise up anymore, giving the car slight understeer and weakened braking. This does not apply to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game however, as the active spoiler does not provide any performance enhancements on these consoles. * The steering wheel in the PS3/Xbox 360 release has a texture that is not properly aligned to the 3D model, as it is placed above the centre of the steering wheel. Navigation }} fr:T20 de:T20 (V) es:T20 pt:T20 pl:T20 hu:T20 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs